


A week with the yard

by Sher_lock_ed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, Convention, M/M, Post Reichenbach, References to Torture, Scotland Yard, sally is nice, yet he is kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_lock_ed/pseuds/Sher_lock_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is extremely annoyed at the fact that John's making him go to a week long team up camp with Lestrade's division. Will he get through the week without any harm done or will the yard see a new side of sherlock that will change the way they see him forever? Post riechenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An arrival

Sherlock didn't understand why he had to go. Obviously he understood almost everything. But, the thought of going to convention with Greg's division utterly confused him. John told him the value of going " sherlock, after the fall, it's crucial you connect with them again." After this comment, he had stared at john in utter disbelief, "John, please, what part of sociopath don't you understand!" John didn't remorse, instead looked at sherlock and claimed they were going and that was final. Leaving sherlock sulking in his chair. Now sherlock sat bitterly in that back of the bus which again,apparently was Important to have in a team trip. It was obvious that John was enjoying this. It wasn't everyday he interacted with other human beings apart from john.   
John was different, he seemed to enjoy sherlock's company. That to him was surprising in every way possible. Johns laughs could be heard from the front of the bus, making sherlock smile. Even if he didn't want to be here, didn't mean he wouldn't be here for john. Even so it would be a very long week.

MONDAY EVENING 7:09pm

Upon arrival sherlock had a tantrum, yes a tantrum. The kind you would see a child having if they never got a cookie. Apparently no one had bothered to tell him that the entire division would be sharing a room. A yelling sherlock could be heard from across the grounds of the house which they would have to share. "I will not room with these little minded people john, the thought itself makes me want to jump off a roof" sherlocks words slipped out of his mouth so simply that he didn't realize the damage that had been done until a pregnant silence surrounded the room. All the officers, even Anderson, Donovan, and lestrade, stood anxiously staring at John. The atmosphere was so thick that if you were to drop a pen, it would of sounded like boulder crashing down onto pavement. Finally, sherlocks deep voice broke the unwanted tension. "John, please you know that wasn't what I meant. Please forgive me. You and I both know what the Fall did to me mentally." John's unreadable expression softened into a warming stare. "I know, I just........ It's ok. You had it worse anyways. I forgive you ignorant sod" with that the two men walked off in silence. Leaving the officers to wonder what sherlock and John meant by, "you had it worse anyways". 

TUESDAY MORNING 9:24am

By morning, rumors of Sherlocks experience durning the time he had been believed dead were spread like a wildfire. They ranged astonishingly. So many yarders wanted to known what sort of trauma haunted the self acclaimed sociopath's mind. Anderson's and Donovan's theories were the most popular, they claimed that Sherlock had been held captive and forced to live normally for an entire year of the three that he had been gone. Much to Johns displeasure, the officers, both recognizable and unrecognizable bombarded him with questions upon entering the dinning room for breakfast that morning.  
"Hey John! Were was the freak last night, I noticed he didn't go to bed ?" Sally Donovan asked. John sighed living with the detective, he knew the answer "he didn't sleep last night but knowing him he'll sleep tonight. No one not even him can go four days without sleeping."   
"Ok, but where is he?" Another unrecognizable officer asked  
"Around here somewhere, maybe upstairs sulking or in his mind palace."  
"Mind palace, what's that?" Donovan questioned  
John stared surprisingly at Donovan "you mean none of you know about his mind palace? Not one of you, I know Greg does, but no one else?"  
In response a few officers murmured "no"   
"Well, if you must know, his mind palace, is quite literally Inside of his mind, it's where he keeps important memories and he can go into it and well yeah"   
John explained as well as he possibly could, for he was no Sherlock Holmes.   
"Thank you john, for explaining that so well along with my sleeping habits. Anderson will you please turn your head just a bit. I am afraid I'll look at it and go blind with stupidity." A deep voice came from around the corner making Anderson jump, then scowl at the insult thrown at him, "and if you must know, I will be sleeping tonight, and I was in the library upstairs, neither sulking or in my mind palace. I just wanted a good book to read. Please don't assume things" the detective added as he made his way towards the door  
"Sherlock wait, you have to eat its been two days! Even you know that's not healthy. At least have a piece of toast" John pulled sherlock back into the dinning room abruptly. " John eating slows me down, I don't want to. I've been more days without food." The division stood by witnessing the two men disagree, more and more they began to realize that sherlock was more like a child. "John I am not eating I don't want to, don't you see it will slow me down!"   
"Fine, but your going to eat sometime today, sherlock!"   
"Fine. Just because you are making me." Sherlock said faintly before leaving the yard confused at what just happened.


	2. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Donovan woke up to screams. Apparently she'd been the last to wake up because around her. Both men and women were getting out of their bunks to see what the screaming was about. Sally closed her eyes and opened them again quickly. The screams where coming from the freaks bunk.

*** Chapter 2: night terrors****  
Sherlock kept his promise that day, around noon, the detective ate an apple. John thought about telling him to eat more but he decided to just go along with what you get. The yarders rumors grew larger as the day continued. Some even said that sherlock didn't eat because he'd been overfed in Greece, where he got abducted. John learned that sherlock had brought his violin with him, he wasn't surprised, but Donovan gladly remarked about this saying  
"Good you took my advice and got a hobby! Now you don't have to spend your time frying human parts" an insult which sherlock scowled at then continued to play a cheerful tune with the violin. Today, being the first day of their "team up" camp, their actitivites began. Sherlock though ignored all attempts John or any officers made to get him to join in there excises, instead composed a tune with his violin. All and all the day was enjoyable and as normal as you could possibly get with sherlock. Then night time came around.

 

Sally Donovan woke up to screams. Apparently she'd been the last to wake up because around her. Both men and women were getting out of their bunks to see what the screaming was about. Sally closed her eyes and opened them again quickly. The screams where coming from the freaks bunk. Sally quickly jumped of the slightly small bed running towards the freaks bunk. As she got closer she could make out words.  
"John, no no, not him, take me. Make me suffer. Not him"  
Sally inhaled deeply, was he really that much of a freak? She shook the thought out of her mind as she arrived at the bed, which was too small for sherlock. His feet hung off the bed, all the blankets were on the floor leaving one screaming detective with a pillow. Covered in his own sweat. More sharp screams arose from his mouth. A small clump of officers had surrounded sherlocks bed. Most were astounded at the sight of the detective. Without warning, John Watson pushed past all the officers making his way to screaming man's bed.   
"Sherlock, come here, wake up" John grumbled now sitting on the bed   
"John, he's here, run John" sherlock replied still asleep, but no longer yelling.  
"Sherlock, we're here, safe."  
"John.......there hurting me"sherlock murmured starting to wake up, now hugging john tightly. John hugging back silently, ignoring the crowd of people around the bed. Sherlock, who was now awake, began to sob uncontrollably. Not noticing the officers that stared at the scene with pity for him. It was Lestrade that intervened and told the officers to go to bed. None of the protested. Sally made her way to her bunk, surprised at what she had just witnessed, then she wondered if this was everyday to him. Haunted by things Moriarty had done to him. Haunted by memories that couldn't be deleted. For the first time in her life she felt pity for Sherlock Holmes. Once she thought that he was a psychopath, today she knew different, she now knew Sherlock Holmes was just a human. A genius haunted by his own mind. At her bunk she tried to sleep. Instead she sat and heard the cries of the detective as the grew quieter and quieter. Until silence fell upon the room. She closed her eyes as she Johns voices her eyes opened once more, she listened carefully  
"All better?"   
"Yes John thank you, I am sorry."   
"You don't have to apologize"   
"I know, I love you"  
"I love you too"  
With that the room into an undisturbed silence. Sally rolled over, closed her eyes tightly and felt a tear run down her Cheek.


	3. A Question

******chapter 3 a question******

When John Watson awoke he heard nothing, pure silence really. He looked around the large room. All bunks were filled with people dreaming, all except one, the one underneath Him. Sherlocks bunk lacked the detective. John sighed, he should be the one to find sherlock. Not any of the officers, who now knew of the detectives nightmares. He knew sherlock wouldn't appreciate questions. It took John weeks before sherlock opened up to him alone. Without second thought he made his way through the jungle of bunks that crowded the room, each one with their own person, wrapped in their sub conscious. As he left the room he saw sherlock on the large couch wrapped in his robe, hugging his long legs, a frown on his face. He spoke,  
"Go away John" John noticed the tremble in the detectives voice  
"No, what happened sherlock" I said stiffly  
" I showed emotion, I am not supposed to show emotion. I made that mistake once, and I won't make it again." John closed his eyes, was he the mistake?He can't be or could he with Sherlock he could never tell. It was always a puzzle constantly changing, but it still had hope to be solved.  
"And that mistake was...?" Now his voice trembled, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.  
"Sentiment, John." Of course. The battle between sherlock and sentiment was forever going, never a winner, but always a loser.  
"Sentiment was what made me jump of that roof it's what made me have to live three years without you, you know what I say John. I'd be lost without my blogger."  
Those six words are music to John's ears. They re-assure John, that he's still needed. Still loved. "But now you're here, with me. And it's all okay. We're okay. Your okay." John smiled, wrapped in his arms around the detective. Sherlock smiled now, At peace in his arms. They stayed there for a bit. Then their peace was interrupted by certain Sally Donovan and Greg Lestrade. Sally seemed uncomfortable near sherlock. It was probably because of last night. Maybe she didn't know what to think of sherlock anymore. Greg was acting normal, He knew Sherlock enough not to be curious or uncomfortable. Instead he asked, " so sherlock, will you join us today?"  
Today is the second of team building. John was sure Sherlock would say no, then insult it. Instead he was taken by surprise. " what would be the damage?" He heard sherlock say. Greg smiled. John looked up uneasily, his eyes meet with Sally Donovan's. Her eyes told him the answer. The damage would be great.


	4. Silence

**********Chapter 4: silence*************  
It took another 30 minutes for the common room to be filled with mingling souls. Each one buzzing about useless things that only made sense in their minds. Breakfast came and went. Sherlock drank his tea in the corner avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room, truth is John had never seen sherlock like this, his eyes down as if ashamed, but that isn't sherlock it never has been,   
He was a git, but a lovable one. He was selfless, and beautiful, everyone one should know that. But instead they see a cruel man, a man with no emotions. A man who sees happiness and does his best to destroy it. A man who is ruthless, a roaring psychopath. The word that sherlock was joining them got around quicker than John anticipated, each and every soul wanted to know today's activity. John was just annoyed, they were acting like the press. Digging and digging deeper into sherlocks outer shell until he's left without one. All his secrets exposed for the world to read about. Of course he remembered when sherlock returned. The misery in his lovers eyes. His eyes were like cages, inside of them were emotions he had no way to express, it was clear he was and still Is afraid to let them out again. All John could think about is what would happen to sherlock if the truth about his 2 year disappearance got out. If emotion came spilling out, would he cry? Would he be depressed the days following? Or would he simply act as everything is okay, then when he is alone destroy himself little by little. They were all acting like raccoons, pestering in things they had no right to be pestering in. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
"Will everyone please go to the ballroom and have a seat in the chairs we have up for this activity?"   
John recognized that voice it was the voice of D.I Dimmock. Everyone shuffled out of the room, everyone except Sherlock who looked frightened like a small child who had lost their parents. John walked over to him. He gazed into sherlocks eyes as if looking for a hidden message.   
"Together?" John said just above a whisper. Offering his hand to sherlock.   
"Together." Replied sherlock, who was now taking John's hand, John noticed how gingerly sherlock touched his hand. It was as if his hand was a piece of china.   
Hand in hand they walked in into the ballroom which John personally had never been in. The room was large as any ballroom would be expected to be. Paintings adorned the walls and a small chandelier hung down from the ceiling. It was a piquant room, and the chairs in the middle looked out of place, leaving the thought of the room and chairs. He sat down next to sherlock, whose hand now clutched Johns. To everyone else in the room it seemed that sherlock believed that if he let go of his hand, John would disappear. John looked around the room, Donovan looked at her shoes, unable to comprehend the moment, or maybe she was just afraid. He couldn't tell. Across the room he heard D.I Dimmocks voice once again.   
"Okay let's begin"


End file.
